bokunoheroacademiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
All For One
All For One (オ ー ル · フ ォ ー · ワ ン Ōru Fō Wan) jest prawdziwym liderem i założycielem Ligi Złoczyńców oraz głównym antagonistą serii, wraz z Tomurą Shigaraki. Będąc najpotężniejszym złoczyńcą w Japonii i arcynemezis All Mighta, jego prawdziwe motywy są niejasne, a jego prawdziwa tożsamość nieznana. Jego obecnym celem jest nauczenie Shigarakiego, aby stał się jego następcą. Wygląd Po tym, jak wiele lat temu doznał śmiertelnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, twarz All For One wydaje się być pokryta w całości przez blizny, rozciągające się ponad górną wargą i pokrywającej całą głowę i tył szyi. Jako taki nie ma widocznego nosa, uszu, włosów ani oczu, chociaż rzadko widać zarysy oczodołów. Ponieważ nie ma oczu, nie widzi prawidłowo, ale "widzi", wykorzystując wizję podczerwoną Daru i wyczuwaja kierunki wibracji w obszarze wokół niego, podobne do echolokacji. Ma różne rurki wystające z jego szyi i szczęki, przypuszczalnie by pomóc mu w oddychaniu. W retrospekcjach wygląda na zwyczajnego mężczyznę o krótkich włosach. Jednak jego twarz nie jest wyraźnie widoczna. Nosił garnitur we wszystkich swoich występach do tej pory. Kiedy All For One opuszcza swoją sekretną kryjówkę, nosi czarną, przypominającą czaszkę maskę z kanciastymi rurkami na górze, kołnierzowym systemem podtrzymywania życia na szyi i kombinezonem. Osobowość All For One to psychopata i mizantrop. Nie wahał się wykorzystywać ludzi dla własnego zysku. Sugeruje się, że jest on także bardzo charyzmatyczny, ponieważ był w stanie szybko zgromadzić kilku złoczyńców jako swoich wyznawców i rządzić Japonią. Jego motywy pozostają tajemnicą, chociaż kiedy All Might zakwestionował jego działania, All For One odpowiedział, że po prostu chciał zrealizować swoje ideały i miał moc, by to zrobić. Być może ze względu na jego pewność siebie jest spokojny i protekcjonalny, pewny siebie, nawet gdy jego plany się nie udają. All For One woli używać mocnych działań niż emocjonalnych słów. All For One wierzy, że jego protegowany, Tomura Shigaraki, ma idealne warunki, aby odnieść sukces i kontynuować jego spuściznę. Mimo to All For One jest świadomy ogólnej niedojrzałości Tomury i stara się nauczyć go, jak rozwijać się jako czarny charakter, choć w przeciwieństwie do All Mighta jego metody nauczania są pośrednie. Mówi łaskawie w stosunku do Tomury i dodaje mu odwagi, gdy mu się nie udaje. All For One wydaje się być dość niecierpliwy, ponieważ chciał pozbyć się Bohaterów i Sił Policyjnych atakujących Ligę Złoczyńców tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Jednak możliwe jest również, że jego ciało ma limit i chciał tylko zrobić to, co musiał, zanim ten limit zostałby osiągnięty. All For One twierdzi, że nie jest w stanie oprzeć się przyjęciu daru, gdy wzbudza jego zainteresowanie. Chciał zwrócić kilka darów ich prawowitym właścicielom, chociaż wydaje się to niejednoznaczne. Historia Wprowadzenie darów do świata doprowadziło do okresu załamania społecznego i epoki wstrząsów. W tym czasie w Japonii pojawił się człowiek z przytłaczająco potężnym darem All For One i postanowił skorzystać z chaosu. Ukradł wiele darów, zdobywając ogromną moc i wpływy. Wykorzystując swoją niewiarygodną moc, mężczyzna zebrał i zjednoczył dziesiątki ludzi pod swoim dowództwem. Następnie manipulował ludźmi, których zebrał, aby realizować swoje plany i ostatecznie stał się władcą Japonii. Sugeruje się, że rządził z cienia, ponieważ większość jego działań w dzisiejszych czasach jest znana tylko jako plotki w Internecie. Młodszy brat All For One'a przeciwstawił się złu. Ze względu na niejasne powody, All For One użył swojego Daru, by przymusowo dać swojemu młodszemu bratu dar, które może gromadzić potęgę. Tymczasem nikt nie wiedział, że młodszy brat All For One miał już dar, który mógł jedynie przekazywać innym swój dar. Dwa dary zmutowały się, łącząc się ze sobą, a później stały się znane jako One For All. Młodszy brat All For One nie był wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać go nowym darem, więc przekazał go następnemu pokoleniu w nadziei, że pewnego dnia One For All będzie wystarczająco silny, by pokonać jego starszego brata. Zasugerowano, że All For One walczył z tymi następcami. Siedem pokoleń później Sensei zabił poprzednią All Mighta, Nanę Shimurę. All Might ostatecznie walczył z nim i zadał poważną kontuzję All For One, ale w podobny sposób otrzymał ranę wyniszczającą. Niezdolny do porażki All For One ukrył się, próbując wyleczyć się z ran. Później stworzył Ligę Złoczyńców (gdzie przyjął tożsamość "Sensei") i zaczął przygotowywać Tomurę Shigarakiego jako swojego następcę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Tomura był wnukiem Nany Shimury i chciał wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść. Zaczął także pielęgnować inne potężne osoby, które uważał za mające duży potencjał, takie jak Gigantomachia. Fabuła Urobisko Studenckich Jednostek Kurogiri uruchamia swój dar i wraz z Tomurą wraca do ich kryjówki w ostatniej chwili, pozwalając im uciec od zguby. Tomura skarży się, że jego ciało boli, a wszyscy podwładni zostali wyeliminowani, Nomu został pokonany, a All Might wciąż żyje, dalej narzekając, że wszystko poszło nie tak. Jednak All For One, mówiąc za pomocą monitora mówi, że nic nie poszło nie tak i że był po prostu zbyt optymistyczny. All For One mówi, że jest już za późno na żałobę i że powinni zebrać nową grupę, wybraną ze względu na efektywność, mówiąc, że powinni brać wszystko, czego potrzebują. All For One mówi, że Tomura jest symbolem ważności i że następnym razem pokaże światu horror jego istnienia. Festiwal Sportowy U.A. Przed rozpoczęciem walki pomiędzy Izuku i Shoto, All For One każe Tomurze zwrócić szczególną uwagę na walkę Izuku i Shoto, ponieważ mogą oni stać się dla niego przeszkodą w przyszłości. Tomura odpowiada, mówiąc mistrzowi, żeby go nie rozśmieszał. Przeciwko Zabójcy Bohaterów All For One, używając monitora do przemawiania, nakazuje Kurogiriemu, by pozwolił Stainowi i Tomurze kontynuować rozmowę, mówiąc, że spotkanie Tomury ze Stainem (doświadczonym niesławnym złoczyńcą) pobudzi wzrost Tomury. Zanim wyruszy do Hosu, Tomura prosi All For One, by dał mu kilka Nomu, ponieważ nie lubi Zabójcy Bohaterów, a niszczenie rzeczy, które mu się nie podobają, wydaje się w porządku. All For One postanawia dać Tomurze trzy Nomu, mając nadzieję, że Tomura zyska dzięki temu okazję do nauki. All For One jest zaskoczony, że Zabójca Bohaterów został złapany, ale nadal jest szczęśliwy, że wszystko idzie tak, jak przewidywał. Woła, że pozycja Tomury polega na nadzorowaniu i zjednoczeniu nowych złoczyńców, którzy przybyli dołączyć do Ligi Złoczyńców. Lekarz All For One wyraża wątpliwość, czy Tomura może wykonać swoją pracę i mówi, że jeśli All For One wkroczyłby, sprawy przebiegałyby szybciej. All For One prosi lekarza, aby wyleczył go szybciej. All For One mówi, że pozwoli Tomurze wykonać całą ciężką pracę, aby mógł stać się jego następcą. All For One mówi, że All Might może cieszyć się "przejściowym" pokojem. Dar i umiejętności Walki Nalot na kryjówkę * All For One kontra All Might Relacje Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Liga Złoczyńców Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły bez odniesień Kategoria:Złoczyńcy en:All For One ru:Все За Одного (персонаж)